Forum:Example pitch
The following is an example pitch that we'll pretend has been approved. It hasn't, but it demonstrates the process. ---- I had an idea for a species native to a low gravity world with a thick atmosphere. This world is actually a moon which orbits a gas giant - the second planet from a class K star. The atmospheric pressure is so high, humans could not survive on it, but here can be found large floating creatures such as giant blimp whales. The gas giant and its moon can be found in the Sagitarrius Dwarf Galaxy. The sapient species is a race of octopus-like creatures with gas bag heads. Rather than walking, they float. Their large brain and many arms allow them to manipulate a variety of tools, which allowed them to advance rather quickly in technology. Their society is a strict autocratic dictatorship. Using superior military tactics, the tyrant leader managed to unite the world under an iron fist in a brutal society where civilians obey the law through fear. As a result, their society is dedicated to expansion and conquest. One reason why their conquest was so successful was that they relocated people in family groups throughout their empire effectively removing ties to their original homeland. These gas bags worship a technology god, spirits said to inhabit all the gadgets every constructed. They believe that the more technology they use, the greater spirituality they will achieve. These gas bags are still rather early in the space exploration phase. They have only colonized three systems, and they travel from system to system via antimatter rockets. They make use of particle weapons to melt a ship's outer hull, then proceed to finish it off with standard kinetic weaponry. On the ground, they still use gunpowder weapons, albeit a great degree more advanced than modern technology. Because this species has yet to achieve FTL, it still takes years for them to travel betweeen systems. Like the events of the American Revolution, the sluggish communication motivated some colonies to fight for independence due to the tyrant's draconian laws. So far, this gas bag civil war story will be standalone and self-contained. It will be an arc consisting of a trilogy of stories: the first one about a soldier from the homeworld that gets stationed on one of the colonies, the second about the resistance movement, and the third about the reprecussions of establishing an independent colony. EDIT: Added some details on tech.Krayfish (talk) 11:59, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Comments (Add comments here. Please sign your contributions with four '~'s.) *I really like this idea. I think that a little more technical detail would be good, but you have evidently thought this out well. I look forward to seeing the finished article!Krayfish (talk) 11:59, October 3, 2012 (UTC) *Agreed with the above. However, perhaps you could talk more about how they get from system to system, for instance. **Thanks for the feedback- I will do that. Krayfish (talk) 11:59, October 3, 2012 (UTC) *It all looks good to me. You'll probably expand the history more in the final article, so that problem should be sorted. Krayfish (talk) 11:59, October 3, 2012 (UTC) **Yeah, I'll finish that off in the article itself. Thanks :) Krayfish (talk) 11:59, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Conclusion *I am voting to approve this. AdminnyMcAdmin (talk) 09:59, October 3, 2012 (UTC) *Me too. SuperAdmin456 (talk) 09:59, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Approved pitches